SNS Konoha Gakuen
by NightYueDarkTenjo
Summary: Modern school scenario with Sasuke Naruto Sai. Naruto and Sasuke have been friends since they were little. Over the years they've been getting closer. But how does Sasuke feel when an upper classman, Sai, helps Naruto out on the morning train?
1. Train

Naruto woke up pretty early in the morning. Took his shower, got dressed, ate breakfast and rushed to get on the morning train so he wouldn't be late to school again. He didn't need another detention or lecture. Other than having to get up earlier than he used to so he wouldn't be late his morning was okay but he wasn't in the best of moods and it wasn't helping that the train seemed a bit more crowded than usual.

He stood there by the door waiting to arrive at the station so he could get off and go to school without anything stopping him. Naruto just stared out the window feeling the jerks and hearing the screeches of the wheels to the rails whenever the train stopped and picked up even more people. He felt something; something behind him. _What the…? He's perving on me! I'm a guy you know!_ Naruto thought as some guy started groping his ass. He began turning to confront the guy molesting him. _This guy!_ "Bastard, would you cut that…" Naruto started his complaint when someone with the same uniform grabbed the pervert's and pulled it away.

"You should stop that right now, sir." The young man sat with a smile.

Naruto was shocked and a little flustered. "What… what are you talking about!" The perv tried to defend himself as he tried to pry his wrist from the smiling boy.

"The next stop is Konoha Gakuen, Konoha Gakuen." The P.A. speaker announced on the train.

He looked at the molester. "We should get ready for the next stop." Then turned his attention to Naruto. "You too.

"Eh, what?" A girl in the area on the train exclaimed.

"It's a pervert." Someone else mentioned.

"Eh, on a boy?" Naruto was falling into a hole and was getting depressed. _If it wasn't bad enough I have to get up earlier to make sure I get to school on time but now I have this pervert touching me… and now everyone knows!_

As soon as the doors open he rushed out of the train. "Ah… hey you!" The young man called out to Naruto, still holding the perverts wrist.

"How rude! You must be mistaken, I'm leaving!" The perv ran off.

Naruto had already run away when Sai let the guy go and turned to check on the victim. "He's gone, isn't he?" He asked himself. Sai looked down and noticed the blonde haired boy had dropped his wallet. "First year, Uzumaki Naruto-kun… I see." He said with a grin creeping across his face.


	2. Homework

After his run away from the train Naruto slowed down after getting to the half way point between school and the station. He walked the rest of the way. "Man, Sasuke's gonna freak when he finds out." Naruto thought to himself not wanting his dearest and best friend to know about so perv grabbing ass, _his_ ass.

"_Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto started. The two boys were at Sasuke's house, since Naruto's was filthy. They were sitting in Sasuke's room, working on student council work. Sasuke was the youngest student council president, being a first year that is._

"_What is it, Usuratonkachi?" He replied looking over the work he had to bring home. The spring festival for the school was coming up and he needed to work out a budget._

"_Why is it that all the girls look at you but you don't show any interest? I mean even Sakura-chan has her eyes on you!" Naruto admitted. He liked Sakura-chan a lot but to her Naruto was nothing more that a friend and a major nuisance._

"_Because dating a girl is too much trouble and I just don't want to."_

"_Aw, come on man! I'm so jealous you could have any girl you want and you just don't want to date!" Naruto huffed as Sasuke peered over his papers to watch the boy complain. "All the girls want you! They all swoon over you and call you cool and stuff. I mean you are cool. You're fucking awesome. Athletic, smart, top of the class in every subject, and you're the youngest student council president! But you don't want to d…" Naruto was silenced._

_Sasuke moved his hand behind Naruto's neck. He slowly retracted his lips from the blond's lips. "I didn't say I didn't want to date, I just don't want to date girls."_

_The blonde stared for a moment in shock before he punched Sasuke in the face. "What the fuck is a matter with you!" He yelled as he rubbed his lips._

_Sasuke chuckled. "I knew you wouldn't understand…" He rubbed the cheek that was ambushed by the fist._

"_What the fuck! You kissed me without saying anything!" Naruto complained as his face was turning red. He looked away, his face getting redder. "So, you're gay?" He calmed down and asked._

_Sasuke nodded. "For how long?"_

"_Awhile… I'm not sure."_

"_So why didn't you say something sooner?"_

"_You always talk about girls I figured you would get mad about it and act weird around me."_

"_So… are gay… for… me…?"_

_Naruto watched as Sasuke nodded._

"_I guess… we could try… I mean I could care less about you being gay. You're my best friend… I guess it wouldn't hurt to experiment a bit. I mean I've had thoughts about you… too." Naruto said turning a new shade of red._

"_Naruto? Are you being serious?" He silently nodded as he got up and sat back in his spot._

"_But…"_

"_But?"_

"_Don't keep any secrets from me anymore!" Sasuke smiled, Naruto loved that smile because he rarely smiled like that. Naruto felt deep in his heart he felt similar attractions but ignored them worried how Sasuke would react._

He entered the school and headed for class. He sat at his desk where his friends were waiting. "Hey, Sakura-chan, where's Sasuke?"

"He's in a meeting for student council; they should be done in a bit. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, just wondering where he is."


	3. After School

"Hey, Naruto come sit." Kiba called over. "Sasuke should be done soon."

"Yeah, even with him being student prez he's never late to class." Shikamaru reminded Naruto. "Man, that's too much trouble; I'll never understand why he does it."

Naruto came over and sat at his desk with his friends. "Yeah, but I guess there are really good things that come with being part of student council."

"Yeah, I guess but still it's a lot of work." Chouji said munching on a handful of chips.

Ino walked over after hearing the conversation in the small group of boys. "That's because unlike you losers, Sasuke is smart and cool and can handle a lot of work with ease!"

Sasuke walked in just in time to hear the statement. Naruto noticed him immediately and they were looking eye to eye. "Speak of the devil…" Shikamaru unenthusiastically said under his breath.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura squealed. "Good morning!" The two girls started pushing each other to get closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke just nodded in response to the greetings from the girls and headed for Naruto and his friends. "Hey Sasuke how was the meeting?"

"It was fine. Budget is still being decided for the festival but first we need to figure out what our class wants to do, any ideas?" He asked addressing everyone who heard him but not taking more that a couple seconds to look away from Naruto.

"Ooh! How about a haunted house?" Kiba suggested.

"Too scary." Hinata said but no one really heard her.

"Ooh! Sasuke how about a ramen stand?" Naruto asked full of enthusiasm and excitement.

Everyone glared at Naruto. "No!"

"How about a tea house?" Ino asked.

"That could work… but more of café style right?" Sakura and Ino were agreeing on the idea of maid and waiter cosplay.

"Then it's agreed? Cosplay café?" Sasuke looked around at everyone nodding and getting all excited.

All the guys agreed to the idea just for the sexy dressed up girls. The girls agreed because the outfits would be cute, Sasuke would be gorgeous in a suit and the girls would get a chance to try and seduce him with the maid uniforms.

"Good then it's settled. I'll get the approval later." Sasuke stated to the class as the bell began to ring. As everyone was headed for their seats and straightening the room up before the teacher came in. Sasuke turned to talk to Naruto. "Meet me in the student council room after school." He said in a hushed tone so it only made it to Naruto's ear.


	4. Lunchtime

When lunchtime came Naruto and his friends sat at their desks as usual. Everyone eating, chatting, just their usual routine, until… "Um… N-Naruto-kun… you have a guess." Hinata shyly said.

"Huh?" He looked at the door to see the dark haired guy with a fake looking smile across his face. "The guy from this morning!" He exclaimed turning red remembering what had happened that let to their meeting.

Sasuke just looked up curious and slightly suspicious. Naruto rushed over to the young man. "You… wha… what'd you come here for!"

Sai looked at the blonde. "Ha-ha, you dropped your student id this morning, didn't you? Here." He pulled out and offered the wallet with eh id.

Naruto looked down. "Ah."

"Could you stop addressing me as 'you'? My name is Sai. I'm your senior, you know." He looked deep into Naruto's eyes. "Running off by yourself this morning was kind of mean, no? After I went to all the trouble of saving you."

"That… that was!" Naruto tried to complain and defend his pride at the same time.

"What now Naruto? What'd you do this time?" Sakura asked a little irritated.

"Well, you see the truth is…" Sai started before Naruto covered his mouth.

"Shut it!" He was completely flustered.

"What did he do?" Ino asked.

"It's… it's nothing!" Naruto lied nervously as he still covered Sai's mouth.

_He's defiantly lying._ The two girls simultaneously thought.

Naruto pulled him away a bit to speak in his ear. "Even if it were ever to become a life or death situation you are to never utter a single breath about that pervert incident."

Sai looked at Naruto clueless. "Why not?"

"Why! Man, you…" Naruto was getting mad. _This guy has no common sense!_

Sasuke looked over and watched as his suspicions grew. _What the hell is going on?_

Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru just watched as Naruto was getting all flustered and angry at their upperclassman. "Ha! Take a look at Naruto's expression!" Kiba laughed and joked at the blushing boy.

"That rumor may not necessarily be a lie then." Shikamaru started.

"What rumor?" Chouji asked stuffing his face.

"The one that says Sai-senpai's gay." Shikamaru finished.

Sasuke slammed his hands on his desk but kept his silence. Kiba looked at the boy. "What's the matter Sasuke?"

He remained quiet. "It's nothing." He started walking toward the other door for the classroom.

"Wonder what's eating him." Kiba wondered.

"Eh, it's just troublesome." Shikamaru replied.


	5. The Roof

Naruto made his way back to his desk he didn't see Sasuke. "Where's…?"

"He left." Shikamaru bluntly said.

Sasuke sat on the roof trying to mull over the possibilities of what had happened that Naruto would get flustered around their upperclassman, Sai. He ended up wondering over the rest of lunch and the class period after. He returned to class to find Naruto goofing off as usual, no Sai around.

"Ah! Sasuke, where'd you run off to?" Naruto asked wrapping an arm around the other boy's neck.

"The roof. There was too much noise in here I couldn't enjoy my lunch in peace, Usuratonkachi." He answered.

"Oh. About that Sasuke… I'll explain later, ok?" Naruto asked in a whisper so his friends wouldn't hear him.

Later, after the final bell, everyone quickly gathered their things so they could leave as soon as possible.

"Naruto remember. But first I have kendo practice so I'll see you after." Sasuke was off to kendo and Naruto was about to follow when he bumped into Sai.

"You two get along quite well, don't you?"

"… Because we're childhood friends." Naruto stated in a matter of fact way. "Ah! More importantly, you bastard! You haven't returned my student id yet!"

"That's right!" Sai said with a rather large and odd Cheshire like smile across his face. "But before I return it, can you come with me for a bit?" He asked as he pointed his finger up.

_Up?_ Naruto wondered as he followed the strange guy to the roof.

"So you're very good and close friends with Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah." Naruto answered unenthusiastically.

"And that group of guys you sit with?"

"Yeah." Again, same answer.

"What about the girls, are you dating the pink haired one, Sakura?"

"Whoa! No, Sakura-chan and practically every other girl in the school are after Sasuke. I mean I like Sakura-chan but there is someone else I like being with." Naruto said trying not to mention any names as to who it was he liked.

"You mean Sasuke-kun?"

"No, no, no! Sasuke and I aren't like that!" He didn't want anyone to hate Naruto and Sasuke for being _like that_. The girls would never forgive Naruto for taking Sasuke of the available list, especially after their first year of middle school when Naruto and Sasuke were still on hateful terms; the two boy's were starring at each other with lightning and flames of hate growing around them until someone bumped him and they ended up mouth to mouth.

They were friends now, and getting closer, but they don't let anyone know how close. "But you really seem more comfortable around him than anyone else."

"Well, when he does something he enjoys he has a really good soft expression on his face."

"But it seems activities aren't the only thing that he gets a gentle expression for."

"Eh?" Naruto was confused.

"Times up, looks like your boyfriends came to pick you up."

"Boyfriend! Sasuke is not my boyfriend!" He exclaimed completely flustered.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes!" He defended.

Sasuke looked around then up. _What's he doing on the roof with him?_

"But you like him, don't you?" Sai asked.

Naruto laughed a bit, shyly rubbing the back of his head. "Don't tell Sasuke. I'll be going now."

"I see." Sai said as Naruto turned to walk away. He reached a hand to Naruto's chin and pulled him close.

Sasuke's face went pale as he saw the two boys and what actions were in play.


	6. Student Council Room

Sai pulled Naruto closer to deepen the kiss. A couple seconds later he released him.

Naruto stepped back and fell on his ass, shocked that not a split moment before the kiss, his upperclassman, this dark haired boy in front of him asked how he felt about Sasuke. Not only had Naruto admitted to how he felt but Sai had kissed him. He just sat there stunned.

"I'll be going now." Sai said as he exited the door to the roof.

Naruto stayed where he was still in shock.

Sai walked down the hall and stopped as he noticed Sasuke standing in one of the classroom doorways. "Good afternoon." He said with a smile.

Sasuke glared at his upperclassman. "Don't touch other people's property."

"But I heard you guys are _just friends_. Although that blunt hostility is fine too. You should make it known and have him whilst you're still ahead. If you screw around he'll be stolen." Sai said with a devious grin.

When Naruto regained his ability to think he stood up and headed for the council room to meet with Sasuke. They promised no secret and that included the train and the roof. "He's really not gonna like hearing about this."

Sai walked away as Sasuke stood still eyeing him closely until he was out of sight.

Naruto entered the empty council room depressed about his bad day that kept getting worst. He sighed, pulling out a chair and sitting on it to wait for his dear male friend.

The spiky dark haired boy entered the room to see the blond with his head on the table and a dark cloud above his head. Sasuke cleared his throat, letting Naruto know of his presence.

"Ah, Sasuke!" He jumped up glad to see the boy. "Look, uh, I kinda have a lot to explain so don't be mad but…"

"Why did you let that Sai bastard kiss you?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"Because… wait you saw that?" Sasuke tapped his foot on the floor and narrowed his eyes. "Then you should understand he caught me off guard I swear!"

"Really?" He stepped forward. "And you didn't enjoy it?"

"Well, I guess i…" Sasuke crushed his lips to Naruto's. When released Naruto tripped over his own feet, falling back against the table. "But no where near as good as Sasuke's."

"Good. But you were getting flustered by him before he kissed you or had he done it before?" He grabbed Naruto's chin.

"Well, that's just it… on the train some asshole groped me and Sai kinda saved me by grabbing the perv's hand but it kinda made a scene so I ran and dropped my id, he picked it up and tried to return it in class but started to talk about the what happened when Sakura-chan asked and… damn it he still has my id!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hmm, then I'll get it tomorrow, but try your best which I know will be difficult, but don't ever see or talk to him again." Before Naruto could agree Sasuke reclaimed his mouth. He maneuvered their mouths to fit perfectly, open and ready to exchange saliva and tongue.

After Sasuke felt they both needed air Naruto took a couple breathes before agreeing. "So you're not mad at me?"

"No, I'm not you didn't lie or hide anything but for now let's put all of that aside; we have things to do without interruptions." Sasuke said deviously as he leaned forward forcing Naruto to lean even more on the table to the point of getting on it. "Now then… shall we continue?"


	7. Private Council Meeting

Sasuke kneeled down so his eyes were level with Naruto's growing bulge. He looked up at the lust glazed blue eyes of his blond lover waiting with a teasing amount of time before accepting Naruto's impatient groan to continue. He licked the fabric of Naruto's uniform pants before quickly pulling them and the boxers underneath down and discarding them.

Naruto shuttered as cool air blew against his freed flesh. "Ahh… "He looked down at the dark haired boy flustered and embarrassed but unbelievably happy. Sasuke was anything but mad at him, or so it seemed. _So long as he doesn't get me too far and just stop I should be fine._ Naruto reasoned hoping his lover wouldn't stop there. He groaned wanting Sasuke's lips to wrap around his throbbing cock.

"What's wrong, Usoratocachi?" He asked with deviousness mixed into his grin as he challenged the blond. The dark haired boy looked back at his prey; licking the tip as his hands stroked the pair of testicles.

"Ah, Sasuke…" he moaned as his private's were stimulated.

Sasuke smirked around Naruto's cock as he took it in deeper and moved his hand from the pair to rub around the rim of the hidden entrance. He circled the tight sphincter pressing his finger tip against it as he sucked the blonds' cock vigorously.

"Sa-su-ke~!" Naruto moaned as moth front and back were stimulated. He felt like he was going insane. The ravenous boys tongue was evil, evil in a sense it was so good at being pleasurably torturous and cruel. The blond wanted to explore in the hot mouth but he also wanted it to never end. "God! Sasuke, I'm gonna… Ah~!" Naruto threw his head back in ecstasy as he shot his burning cum down the onyx eyed boy's throat.

With his body pulsing with its own desires and deviousness, Sasuke swallowed what he could, released the organ and stood with his finger still between Naruto's cheeks. "Mm…" he purred licking his lips and cleaning them of the blond's sexual residue.

Naruto blushed at the cruel sight and licked his own dry lips.

Sasuke saw that as an invitation and crushed his lips to his lover's. The blond tilted his head back and to the side to let his lover have more of him.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and his legs around the ravenous boy's waist, pulling him closer and pushing the dark haired boys finger in deeper. The finger hit something inside making Naruto gasp as the two kissed. "Sasuke~! More~!" He said breathless.

The boy merely smirked as he pushed another finger to join the first inside the tight velvety cavern. "Naruto… I don't know how much longer I can wait…"

"Then don't! Fuck me Sasuke!" Naruto demanded as he simultaneously stunned Sasuke for a moment. This hadn't been the first time they had had sex, and it certainly wasn't the first time Naruto demanded Sasuke hurry. He was going crazy and wanted his lover to take him. Likewise his lover was going crazy and wanted to take him.

With the mutual consent to fuck Sasuke removed his fingers as Naruto unwrapped his legs from the boy's waist and spread them allowing Sasuke a full view and easy access to the puckered and twitching entrance. He gave a moment to enjoy the sight before Naruto groaned impatiently pulling Sasuke out of his daze. The dark haired boy grabbed his own dribbling cock and pressing against Naruto's hidden hole and began rubbing and teasing the boy before said blond haired boy wrapped his legs back around forcing Sasuke to enter him with great force.

Naruto screamed in pain and pleasure as the cock went in as deep as he could get it. He didn't feel too much pain for a few reasons; one, with as often as he and Sasuke were fighting or rough with each other it wasn't much pain; two, he and Sasuke played rough every so often anyways; and three, with as much pleasure as there was to outweigh the pain it didn't matter if it hurt; Naruto knew Sasuke would make him feel good.

Sasuke pushed Naruto's legs to unwrap as he started to pull out and immediately slam back in. He got a pace going, hard and fast. They both were at the edge and they both could handle how rough they were being. It was proof they cared about each other, especially as the ravenous boy grabbed Naruto and began pumping his re-hardened cock in time with his thrusts.

The table that Naruto was on began creaking and shaking as it seemed the legs would give out with how hard they were fucking on it. But neither cared, they were in their own world as they became closer to oblivion and bliss.

"Ah! Sasuke! Cum inside! I'm gonna… ah~!" Naruto screamed clinging to Sasuke as the boy gave a final deep thrust and filled his blond headed lover with his passionate seed.

Sasuke leaned against Naruto and the table for balance until he slid his hands under Naruto's hips and picked him up as he slowly eased into a chair while remaining inside Naruto's ass. "Hey, up for another round?" He asked the breathless boy as they both breathed with labored and heavy breathes with Naruto straddling Sasuke's lap.


	8. Extended Meeting

"Yeah." Naruto said through a deep breath.

"Then move your hips Naruto." Sasuke said with a grin.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment at the subtle demand. "You're such a perv, Sasuke." He said as he lifted his hips.

Sasuke grabbed his waist and slammed him down onto his cock. He moaned as his cock thrusted into the blonde. "Naruto… ride me." He groaned as the boy did as he was told.

Naruto began lifting and dropping his body on Sasuke's lap. He bit his lip as he moved up and down on the hard cock. "S-Sasuke!" He moaned as he lined up Sasuke's penis to hit his prostate.

"God, Naruto!" He groaned as his blonde lover thrusted his body along Sasuke's hard flesh. "Harder, Naruto." Sasuke moaned as Naruto did as he was told. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's flesh and moved his hand along it as the blond moved up and down vigorously.

"Sasuke… Sasuke…" Naruto moaned as his body began moving on its own. "I'm gonna…" the blonde said as he started moving even faster, hitting his prostate over and over. "Sasuke!" He screamed as he coaxed the ravenous boy's hand in his creamy pleasure.

"Naruto…" Sasuke groaned as he filled his loud lover with his own pleasure. He continued stroking Naruto as his hips slowed to a stop and the obnoxious blond rested his panting head on Sasuke's shoulder.

After the two had caught their breaths Sasuke carefully lifted Naruto and laid him down on the table. He pulled his handkerchief out and cleaned himself then after pulling his pants up and fixing his clothes and cleaning Naruto while he rested a bit. "Ready to go home?" He asked the exhausted boy.

"Yeah." He answered as he slid off the table and dressed himself and with a slight limp they headed home with Sasuke steering the bike and Naruto standing on the back bars leaning on Sasuke. "So what are we gonna do about Sai-senpai?" He asked. "And the pervs on the train?"

"For starters you can stay with me for awhile and I'll deal with Sai." He answered as they got off the bike and entered Sasuke's apartment. "Why don't you just move in Naruto? You'll be closer to the school and wont' have to use the train every day." The ravenous boy said with a somewhat worried expression.

"Well don't hurt Sai or anything I mean he did help me out but I'm kinda worried he's got a thing for me." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck as he sat at the table while his lover got a large bag of chips out for them to eat.

"Fine. I won't kick his ass. Unless he tries something stupid again." He answered sitting down next to the blond. "Now what about moving in? It's less trouble if you just move in. You may as well since you're here all the time." Sasuke said pointing out the obvious reasons he should move in.

"I guess that's true. This weekend work? Or too soon?" Naruto asked.

"Perfect." Sasuke said hiding his inner smirk. He leaned over and kissed Naruto on the cheek. _It's good you see things my way Naruto._ The raven haired boy thought, watching as his blond lover had an expression of shock from the affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for Sasuke?" The dumbfounded boy asked.

"Pre-home coming gift." He answered with a smirk.


	9. Packing Day

Naruto and Sasuke headed to the blondes apartment and began boxing his stuff. "Geez, Naruto. We'll have to clean this place before we pack." Sasuke muttered as he put some gloves on and picked up some trash.

"Don't blame me Sasuke. Between homework and…" Naruto tried to come up with excuses and defend himself before getting a glare from Sasuke. "Hehe…" he chuckled rubbing his neck nervously.

"You're going to have to learn how to clean Naruto." Sasuke warned as his lover got a bag for trash out to help clean.

Half an hour of cleaning later and at least five large bags of trash the two boys started packing. Naruto groaned flopping onto his newly cleaned floor. "I'm hungry. Sasuke you want to go out for some ramen?" The obnoxious blond asked looking up at the raven haired boy.

"Seriously Naruto? Do you think of anything other than that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I think about you…" Naruto muttered.

Sasuke couldn't resist the blush at his lover's words. "I meant food wise, Usuratonkachi." He muttered back in embarrassment. "Fine, let's go get some ramen." Sasuke said wiping the sweat from his brow. "We could use a break." He said following Naruto out the door, shutting and locking it behind.

They returned not long after they had left and with groans at the thought of doing more work after eating.

Sasuke looked at the boy. "The sooner you're pack and moved the sooner we can sleep." He said trying to motivate the blonde to pack.

Naruto just sighed and nodded as he grabbed a box and started packing his clothes and everything else that wasn't trash. A knock came to the door and startled both boys. "Must be Sakura-chan and Iruka-sensei with a vehicle for us to use."

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke-kun." The pink haired girl said at the doorway. "Sorry I'm late I tried to find someone with a car to help with moving your stuff." Sakura said.

"What about Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"He said he had plans that were more important. Sasuke-kun, why are you letting a pig like Naruto live with you?" She asked. "Especially if you end up with a pretty girlfriend." Sakura said flirtatiously.

"Perhaps it's because he's such a good _friend_." A familiar voice stated.

Naruto paled looking behind Sakura.

Sasuke glared as the dark haired boy walked in.

"Naruto you've met Sai-senpai already. But Sasuke-kun this is Sai, our upperclassman." She introduced the boy.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke-kun." Sai said offering a hand.

"Likewise." Sasuke said gripping the offered hand as the hatred thickened the air.

"S-Sai! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked frantically, worried Sasuke would be pissed.

"He has a car and I ran into him after Iruka-sensei cancelled as a ride." Sakura said answering the question.

"Sakura-san told me about Naruto needing some help moving into his good _friend_'s Sasuke's house." Sai said smiling and emphasizing on the friend part. "So I thought I'd lend a helping hand."

Sasuke hid his irritation as best as he could, knowing it was a challenge that his _upperclassmen_ was invoking. And the spike haired boy wasn't about to lose it.


	10. Helping Hand

The rest of the packing when smoothly since most of the trash had been dealt with. Of course every could feel some tension in the air but no one wanted to say anything about it especially since Naruto was the only one not feeling as much of it other than the obvious worry about Sai and Sasuke being in the same place at the same time. Since Sai had arrived with a vehicle bringing things to Sasuke's apartment would be a hell of a lot easier. There wasn't much to bring with Naruto having been living in an apartment with most of the amenities included he didn't have any furniture to take and if it wasn't clothes it was probably trash.

They all got into the car; Sai followed the directions his jealous underclassmen gave to get to the apartment.

Naruto wasn't sure if the silence in the vehicle was a relieving thing or if he should be more worried. However the drive was somewhat quick since Sasuke knew a short cut and gave easy to follow directions.

As they arrived to the neat and high class looking apartment Sasuke hurried to get the door so the unloading and unpacking could be dealt with as soon as they could. Everyone works together to get the few boxes of Naruto's things into the living room before Naruto complains about his loud empty stomach after having forgotten it when Sai and Sakura had shown up. "I'm starving…" He said weakly.

"Well I haven't had dinner yet either. Ne, Sasuke-kun why don't we go get something and bring it back?" The pink haired girl suggested already heading for the door with Sasuke being dragged behind her.

"Bring me back some ramen ok?" Naruto yelled as the two left the apartment before he realized he was alone with Sai. "I guess I should try to unpack a little while they're gone getting dinner, hehe…" He said nervously.

Sai grins a little as he helps finish bringing in the boxes and helping Naruto unpack. "So you're really moving in with Sasuke-kun?" He asked. "You two must be really _close._"

Meanwhile Sasuke reluctantly went with Sakura knowing that his blond haired idiot was alone with Sai. And worse he knew that Sai wants Naruto.

Naruto tries to put his stuff away in the areas he and Sasuke had prepared for him before they went to get his things. But since Sasuke had been living alone there wasn't much space being taken up anyways. While doing so he tried to keep an eye on his upperclassmen until his stomach growled again. "Ugh, I hope they hurry up." Naruto complained as he dropped to the floor lazily from hunger.

Sai tried to help as much as he could but mostly was watching Naruto and when he saw the blond sit down to complain he took that as his chance.

Naruto stood up as soon as he saw Sai enter Sasuke's room and come closer to him. "S-Sai I'm not sure Sasuke would want you in his room. He doesn't let many people in here." The blond stuttered turning his back to Sai

"I thought I'd help you forget about your hunger until the food arrives. Create a bit of a distraction your stomach can't beat." Sai said walking up to Naruto and in a swift move shoved his hand into the blonde's pants and undoing the front of them from behind.

"Ahh…" Naruto moaned as he felt Sai's hand rubbing his cock. "S-stop…" He groaned. _Sasuke's going to kill me. Why does Sai have to do this?_ Naruto thought as he did start to forget his hunger but tried hard not to fall into Sai's hands.

Sai kissed and licked Naruto's neck. "You're enjoying this quite a bit." He stated. "Does Sasuke-kun do this type of thing for you?" He asked teasingly. "Or would he never…?" He started to ask.

"S-stop…" Naruto groaned as the strokes became harder to ignore and fight. "Ahh…" He groaned as he came in Sai's hand.


	11. Small Detour

Due to various bits of construction and renovations Sakura and Sasuke were forced to take a less direct route to the ramen shop than originally planned. To fill the awkward silence between them Sakura began to babble with Sasuke's attention elsewhere.

"I know you're a great friend and all but letting Naruto live with you maybe just too generous Sasuke." The pink haired girl said walking alongside him.

_Damn it having to take the long way means leaving Naruto alone with that pervy bastard, Sai._ Sasuke pondered ignoring Sakura. _Knowing how weak that idiot gets when he's hungry means that art majored asshole could really over take him._ He continued to worry as they walked on.

Meanwhile in Sasuke's apartment Naruto reluctantly leaned his back into Sai's chest as he panted from the exhaustion that was a result of hunger, pleasure and a dire sense of shame. _I've got to stop this! Sasuke was pissed because of a kiss, who know how furious he'll get when he finds out about this._ Naruto thought between catching his breath and ignoring the growls from hi stomach all while without noticing Sai leading him off to Sasuke's bed.

The dark haired upperclassmen turn Naruto to face him before gently pushing the dazed blonde to sit down. From there Sai knelt down between Naruto's legs, sliding the pants down to his ankles so to have better access to the already re-stiffening member. Sai smirked giving a quick couple of strokes before teasing the tip of Naruto's cock with his tongue.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned as the warm wet tongue trailed up and down the shaft of the blonde boy's cock. "S-Sai… s-stop!" He moaned trying to hold back and resist for the sake of not pissing Sasuke off again.

Sai continued, torturing the blond, using his seemingly skilled mouth to keep the boy at bay. Over powering him with his wicked tongue and deep hard sucks.

After finally reaching their culinary destination they ordered what they wanted then headed back the long way they came. "Should've just used the car, would've been faster." Sasuke complained wanting to return faster than the rate they were going.

"Then they wouldn't have it to empty." Sakura said slightly surprised Sasuke would verbalize a complaint that wasn't about Naruto being lazy or stupid. "Besides its Sai's car and its good the two of them are alone right now." The pink haired girl said with a satisfied grin.

"What do you mean it's a good thing they're alone?" The ravenous boy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sai's gay and rumor has it Naruto may swing that way too but the real juicy rumor is Sai wants Naruto to be his boyfriend so this is a good moment for them to be alone together." Sakura said proudly. "Besides if they date not only might Naruto stop acting like a sexist idiot but he'll move in with Sai so you'll have your place to yourself and any girlfriend you might get." She said blushing. "Anyone you want to date, Sasuke?"

Hearing her reasons for not using the car and why only those two went while the other two stayed alone began to boil his blood. "You stupid bitch!" Sasuke blurted out angrily. "You dragged me out here so Sai could get a chance at Naruto? In my apartment no less?" he yelled, before starting to run and hurry back, hoping nothing had happened.


	12. Mouthful of Noodle

Sakura tried to hold back the tears from Sasuke's harsh words, not understanding why he was angry other than maybe the thought of two homosexual classmates crossing swords in his apartment was disturbing. She held back the hurt as she rushed after Sasuke.

The two returned with food in hand though slightly messy and somewhat spilt due to the haste to make it back. To Sasuke's surprise and relief there weren't any direct and immediately obvious signs that the gay upperclassmen had taken any of the advantages he could've.

However to Naruto's guilt and dismay he knew otherwise. Sai had managed to break his resistance with that powerfully skilled mouth and they had finished just before Sakura and Sasuke returned with the food. With guilt building up as they set the food down to eat all Naruto could do to distract from what Sai had overpowered him into was to focus on the food. However as he began to eat, without realizing he wasn't downing it like he always did which did exactly what he didn't want, got Sasuke's' attention.

The pink haired girl was the first to say something though. "What's wrong Naruto? Wrong ramen?" She asked half sarcastically and half worriedly.

Being pulled out of his sullen thoughts and caught off guard by the worried question Naruto forgot to chew and swallowed, choking a bit while Sasuke watched the two boys back and forth so to see any reaction between them. Seeing Naruto's guilt evident as Sai tried to hide the devious grin directed toward the blond.

Sakura having already been oblivious to the real reason her crush was angry about Sai and Naruto being alone together didn't notice the glances exchanged between her male friends. Noticing the late hour and knowing they had school the next day the pink haired girl took care of her dinner. "Sai, can you give me a ride home?" She asked batting her eyelashes at the upperclassmen.

"Sure, it is pretty late isn't it?" Sai said picking up his own mess and looking towards Sasuke with a cruel smile. "Good night Naruto." He looked towards Sasuke just before leaving through the door. "Sasuke."

After watching the smug upperclassmen taunt and leave Sasuke locked the door behind the two schoolmates. "Naruto! What happened here in my absence?" The raven haired boy growled angrily at the blond.

Ashamed but never wanting to lie or hide things from his dear and beloved Sasuke, Naruto spoke honestly. "Sai… he… well, with his hands and then… his mouth… I swear only his hand and mouth, nothing else happened, promise!" Naruto said nervously.

"Surely you're not that much of a wimp to let him blow you?" He yelled furiously. However seeing yet again the guilt and shame and honesty that Naruto offered he began to feel a little guilty for yelling. "Well regardless, you get weak when you're hungry. Besides he couldn't have been better than me." Sasuke smirked.

Eyes widening at the implication from the ravenous boy, Naruto blushed as he was pressed hard against a nearby wall where he was kissed equally as hard but twice as passionate. "S-Sasuke…!" He moaned as his lips were pressed hard and heavy together.

"I shouldn't have to prove my point but a lesson should be taught." Sasuke said pushing Naruto to his bed, and before any protest could be made topped the blond holding hands and legs down with his own. Leaning down Sasuke kissed and trailed his lips from lips to cheeks to neck and collar as he began removing clothing that was in his way.

"SASUKE!" Naruto moaned loudly as he felt the cruel yet familiar hand to his growing erection.

The boy whose name Naruto called out began skillfully driving the blond insane as he trailed his lips to the throbbing member to tease and suck and lick, sending Naruto into a hellish bliss of maddening pleasure.


	13. Rumor Has It

"Well its official," Sakura said standing with Ino and various other girls who liked Sasuke. "We're doomed if we ever want to be alone with Sasuke-kun." She said sighing as the other girls looked at her curiously.

"Why's that Sakura? He hasn't been taken has he?" Ino asked.

"No, worse, Naruto moved in with him. Sasuke is just too nice to that idiot." She answered and sighed again.

"What? He let that idiot move in?" A girl cried out.

"Why would he do that? Ino questioned. "Besides isn't Naruto gar? What if he tries to do… that kind of stuff with him?" She said ignorant of facts while somewhat trying to seem understanding about homosexuals.

"Maybe he doesn't and that's why he allowed it, I mean best friends either are the first or last to notice things like that." A bitter girl said. "Someone should tell him; maybe he'll kick the idiot out?" She suggested.

"Don't!" Sakura said. "They're still best friends and we shouldn't ruin that!" She exclaimed as the first bell rang.

For the most part the day was going like any other for Naruto minus the rumors and glares about whether or not he was in fact gay. But most of his friends ignored it. Mostly girls gossiped about it.

However over the course of the week the rumors began to change in their lack of effect. "Can't they ever say something interesting?" Kiba said groaning. "I mean you're not gay, you drool over Sakura all the time." He said looking at Naruto.

"She's just a friend though, she doesn't' like me like that." He said deeply sighing knowing the rumors and worried how everyone would react if they found it true.

When the various girls found no wavering from Sasuke as to Naruto's living arrangements they noted the way Sai looks at Naruto and craves his attention.

The rumors weren't bothering Naruto at least not as bad as they were bothering Sasuke. The rumors were getting to the raven haired boy to the point he started drifting away from his blonde lover and at first it was only in public but soon he started being to irritable from school to be at peace at home.

Noticing that there was a gap growing between Sasuke and Naruto the fan girls came up with a rumor that Sai was dating Naruto. That really pushed Sasuke because he knew it wasn't true. Understanding why Sasuke was so angry Naruto would try to comfort him but it only made things worse. "Look if they find out I don't want them to pick on you. Its better they don't know Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed explaining his angst as they tried working on homework.

"Sasuke why would it matter? If they do try to bash me I'll fight back!" Naruto argued. "Besides they're saying I'm dating Sai. And we both know that I'm not!" The blonde said. "You know somehow I think you're more worried of how the "honor student Sasuke Uchiha" will look if people found out he was gay!" Naruto yelled.

"So what if I do care? Naruto do you know what kind of shit how bad it can get if you're outed?" Sasuke yelled back.

"I don't care! I can't change that I like guys especially you! Besides if they're real friends they won't care!" Naruto yelled. "Damn it I'm taking a bath and sleeping by myself!"

That was the first night since moving in that they didn't share the bed. And it was cold no matter how many blankets were piled on the room just felt frozen to them. Things only got worse the next day at school.

Naruto knew he wasn't wrong about his side of the argument but he didn't want tension to break what he and Sasuke shared. _I've got to apologize and make it up to him._ The blonde thought deeply as he walked the seemingly empty halls before making a few wrong turns into an upperclassman area and worse a dead end.

"Naruto?" Sai asked seeing the blond turn into the dead end. "What, no Sasuke?" He grinned walking towards Naruto in the empty dead end.

"He and I got into a fight and now I'm lost and should be headed back to class." He said nervously as he tried to find a way around Sai.

"I can help with that for a small price." Sai said placing his hands on either side of Naruto's head as he was sandwiched to the wall.

"W-wait a minute!" Naruto tried to say as Sai's lips over took his. _Damn it! Not again! But it feels really… really good._ Naruto thought easing into the kiss. He and Sasuke hadn't been as active due to the school so right now, he couldn't help but enjoy the kiss.

However unnoticed to both boys were a couple of girls with camera phones on silent and at the ready. The "proof" that pictures can offer for a rumor is a dangerous thing to abuse.


	14. Comfort

The next day Naruto headed to class, noticing the glares and whispers. He could make out some of what was being said not that he needed to but then he noticed how many more phones were out compared to usual. It seemed everyone was part of some phone based joke and somehow he was the punch line of it. _Something's not right._ The blonde thought believing this "joke" wasn't very funny. And it only got worse when Sasuke arrived and dragged him out making everyone murmur about what might happen. _"Sasuke's gonna kick him out for being gay!"_ was one of many thoughts as the two roommates left the room.

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke asked showing the picture he and everyone else received.

"Sasuke I'm sorry!" I took a couple wrong turns and got cornered!" Naruto tried defending himself as the angry raven haired boy last his temper.

"Damn it, do you have any idea what this'll do?" He asked.

"So what if I'm out? Sai came onto me and it's your fault!" Naruto yelled covering his mouth after he realized what he had said.

"My fault? How is it my fault?" Sasuke questioned getting even more furious.

"Yes! You care too much about what others will think! You haven't touched and barely talked to me the last two weeks!" He yelled.

From behind the roof access door entrance Sai had been listening, since he had been on the roof first when he had heard someone come up. Now he just watched and listened as the two quarreled.

"I get it! Sai has been getting the better of me but you're never around to help and it's hard to resist when my reason to resist doesn't show he cares about me because he's more worried about his reputation!" Naruto yelled with tears trying to form in his eyes.

Sasuke couldn't form any words to respond to what he refused to believe though deep down he knew was true. With clenched fists and teeth he stomped away to the dojo to relieve his stress leaving Naruto yet again alone.

He sunk down to the ground of the roof, hugged his legs and began to cry. "Damn your pride, Sasuke…" Naruto cursed through tears.

"He has quite the temper doesn't he?" Sai asked walking out from where he had been standing by, listening.

"W-what do you want?" Naruto asked standing up shaky as he tried to wipe the tears away and get into a defensive stance to stop anything Sai would try. However he was too late.

Sai embraced Naruto tightly, nuzzling his cheek and kissing his eyes so to stop the tears himself.

Naruto had no strength and right now the strong yet gentle warmth wrapped around him. "S-Sai…" he whispered unsure of what to say.

"Sasuke is an idiot. A selfish idiot." He said in response to what he had witnessed. Before any retort or protest about his statement could be made he kissed Naruto.

The moment Sasuke walked away and left Naruto open for the taking, Sai wasn't going to leave this chance. As for Naruto his aching heart felt soothed by Sai's embrace and kisses. He felt like he was melting into the offered warmth.

As the next few days passed Sasuke avoided his blonde lover, even at home. However in his stead Sai began to spend more and more time with Naruto gaining a closer relationship to him. It didn't take more than a week of Sasuke's arrogance and Sai's comfort for Naruto to lose almost all of his resistance to Sai's advances. With as open about his sexuality as Sai was Naruto felt all the less reluctant and more accepting of the actions he took toward him.

They were growing closer, the rumors were becoming more accurate, and Sasuke was getting even more pissed about everything. But with his pride and ego far too important to himself he couldn't show how jealous he was or how much he wanted to prove his love to Naruto.

With Sai gaining closeness similar to how Naruto and Sasuke were before the rumors, especially since many people started to resent them for being gay. Just as Sasuke had warned, once they were out everyone would shun them. But it didn't bother Sai or Naruto to see people's true colors as a result of their orientation. However it didn't bother them because they at least had each other yet because of the shunning they only had each other.


	15. Limits

About a month and a half passed since Naruto started living with Sasuke. Since the harsh rumors started. Since the two boys began to drift apart as Sai began taking every chance the raven haired boy was stupid enough to make. Since Naruto and Sai started to get closer and hang out.

Sai was starting to get anxious about how things with Naruto were going and how he wanted to do more. Surely it wouldn't be too difficult since Naruto should have an idea of how skilled he could be.

They were sitting together for lunch at school, very few people nearby and any who crossed their path gave them the stink eye. "Man, people are just rude here I mean if they knew about Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei they wouldn't be like this." Naruto sighed feeling slightly lonely due to Sasuke being right on the subject of being shunned.

"Naruto…" Sai started watching the blonde eat his instant ramen. "I've been holding back in respects of just starting to hang out and go on dates." He said. "However as you should be fully aware I'm very good physically…"

Sasuke was walking after a good workout from kendo practice when he noticed and over heard Sai and Naruto. However being as arrogant and angry as he was he stomped off before hearing Naruto's reply.

"Whoa! Wait a minute Sai!" Naruto said almost dropping his ramen. "I like you and all… but… I still…" he spoke sullenly. "I still love him you know?" Hearing the all too familiar sulking footsteps Naruto stood up and chased after Sasuke. As he began catching up to his beloved yet the stubborn spiky haired lover they walked right along the side of the pool. Naruto reached out for Sasuke's shirt but tripped and fell into the pool. While lacking the ability to swim in the deep end he began to flail trying to keep his head above the water.

Hearing the all too familiar sulking footsteps he stood up and chased after Sasuke. As he caught up to his beloved yet stubborn spiky haired lover they walked along the side of the pool. Naruto reaches for Sasuke's shirt but tripped and fell into the pool. While lacking the ability to swim in the deep end he couldn't help but flail, trying to keep his head above the water.

Worried and still very much in love with the idiot blonde. Sasuke couldn't help but jump in after him as he started going under. Being the honor student he was, Sasuke naturally had CPR training and was certified. He started giving Naruto mouth to mouth after pulling him out. It didn't take long for him to start coughing up the water.

After Naruto had coughed up the water Sasuke had slapped him. The sting made his face burning in the obvious jealousy that Sasuke felt. But before another blow could land Naruto grabbed his lover's wrist mid swing. "What's your problem? You push me away and now you're going to smack me?" Naruto exclaimed.

"You cheating bastard, you're fucking Sai! Sasuke exclaimed fight the urge to cry.

"No I'm not! We just kiss sometimes while hanging out!" Naruto explained. "I still love you Sasuke." He said tenderly and embarrassed.

Hearing those words coming from Naruto after fighting or avoiding him the past month, broke him. Both boys cold and drenched as the last bell rang and everyone was leaving, they snuck into the locker room showers.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto moaned as his lover turned the shower on with them fully clothed in the stall alone in the locker room.

Sasuke started ripping off the uniformed shirt from the blonde's chest. "Naruto…" he growled playfully tossing the clothing he ripped off until Naruto stood naked and wet as well as hard in the shower stall. He made quick work of removing his own clothes and return his attention to the blonde. He pressed up against Naruto who had his back against the cool wet tiled wall. Cold wet flesh pressed against each other, growing hard and hot.

Naruto was gasping as Sasuke's hot lips pressed against his cold skin. Those soft lips scorching every place he kissed. The trail that the spiky haired boy made with his hands and lips went to Naruto's aching erection that had been waiting for what seemed like forever while they fought. "Sasuke!" He moaned loudly as his beloved began teasing his hard cock with his mouth.

Sasuke smirked knowing no one could stimulate the blond better than him. He began rubbing his finger around the tight willing anus. "It's twitching so much Naruto." He teased before shoving his finger in deep and began sucking hard until Naruto came.

Before he could return the favor to Sasuke, Naruto was turned to face the wall. Ass out and hands against the cold tile as the water splashed down his back.

With the help of the water Sasuke didn't need much prep before pressing slowly into Naruto. "You must've really missed me with as easy as it was to slide in… and with as tight as you're clenching me." He said whispering into the blonde's ear before they started to desperately and passionately fuck Naruto until they both collapsed on the shower floor. Both panting hard and heavily as cum flowed down the drain.


	16. Blackmail

Worried about Naruto and where he went, knowing he was running after Sasuke, Sai went after the blonde only to see the two boys by the pool. All he could muster was to watch. _Well if Naruto refuses to let go and Sasuke refuses to come out then there aren't very many options to fix this._ Sai thought watching in the shadows of the locker room with a camera in hand.

Sasuke and Naruto caught their breaths and began getting dressed, though the blonde was worse for wear he was a hell of a lot happier. The two fully dressed and made up began to head for the exit and go home when they noticed Sai waiting outside the locker room, holding a camera suspiciously.

"You know if there had been a game tonight your reputation as well as dignity, not to mention your school career would've been destroyed." Sai said nonchalantly leaning against the wall next to the door. "But bravo on such an outstanding performance in there. If only it were a school sport." He continued to taunt with the implied threats directed toward Sasuke.

"It's none of your fucking business." Sasuke exclaimed with a glare as he stepped in front of Naruto.

"You're very much in the wrong on that." He said in response. "You've truly hurt Naruto, and I know you'll do it again." Sai continued. "You hurt him by being afraid to admit how you feel. Afraid of what everyone thinks. So either you come out to everyone or give up Naruto altogether." He threatened.

"What're you going to do if I don't? I'm sure some of the rumors were started or at least provoked by you." The spiky haired youth said angrily.

"No. I know it must seem like I caused the rumors but that would mean I had caused trouble for Naruto which is certainly not on my agenda." Sai said looking at the blonde caringly. "And as for what I'll do, since it seems words don't have much effect, there's a whole list of people who would love to know and see what you just did in the locker room." He said pausing. "That's not even including the activities I'm sure you do in the council room, Mr. Student Body President." Sai said returning the glare.

Not wanting another fight with Sasuke nor wanting to lose his friendship with Sai, Naruto tried to speak up and stop the fighting. However Sasuke couldn't help but see it as some sort of betrayal and Sai saw it as opportunity since it looked like the blonde was defending Sai and making things worse.

"Why not make a competition out of this?" Sai said. "A week… seducing Naruto and see who can satisfy him best." Sai suggested.

"You've had the past month, what makes you think an extra week will help you?" Sasuke said smugly. "Besides he and I live together."

"Hmm, then for the next week I'll be staying with you too. Surely such an honor student wouldn't deny a fair game." Sai said deviously.

"Fine!" Sasuke said holding out his hand.

"Agreed!" Sai said grabbing then shaking the offered hand.

Naruto paled and was dragged home with Sai following. _This won't end well._ The blonde thought as they sat down after arriving at the house. Sai on one side Sasuke on the other side of Naruto. "W-well…" He stuttered feeling the tension and pressure directed at him. "I've got homework to do!" He said going to the living room to study.

"I'll help." Sai said following, glaring at Sasuke. "Being your upperclassmen it'll be easier for me to help."

Sasuke glared back as the two left the entrance way. He smirked going into the kitchen and preparing Naruto's favorite study snack and headed back into the room where the other two were. "Hey Naruto how about some ramen to help?" The spiky haired deviant asked sitting down across the table from Sai, once again Naruto between them.

The tension built back up as Sai moved closer to help with Naruto's homework. Then Sasuke thought he'd try to feed Naruto the ramen, a loving way to get closer; feeding your lover a favorite snack. _This is going to be a week of hell._ Naruto though feeling Sai press against him as he breathed on his neck to "help" with the problem he was on. While on the other side Sasuke was being all lovey dovey which was weird and kind of scary yet somehow irresistible. "Ugh! I'm taking a shower and going to bed…" he said getting up to leave the room and noticed the other two boys got up about to follow. "Alone!" He yelled slamming the bathroom door.


	17. Enough

The week was barely underway and Naruto felt as though it was some sexual tug of war, and he's the rope. At school Sasuke wouldn't do anything except after hours, whereas Sai was very open about it at school. And then at home they were both trying to get to Naruto as he tried to do his school work or shower. _Ugh! Sai even went so far as to try and get me off while I was trying to brush my teeth last night!_ The blonde cursed mentally as he sat in his desk looking out the window. He thought deeply, hoping he wouldn't have to pick sides or be pulled apart.

"Naruto?" Sakura said walking up to the spaced out boy. "Naruto!" She called again this time getting his attention. "You ok? You seem really worn out these past couple days. Is Sai wearing you out in bed or something?"

This caused the blonde to blush. "Why would you ask that? Besides I'm just fine!" He said nervously leaving the classroom.

Sasuke followed though slightly angry Sakura mentioned Sai sleeping with Naruto. _He won't even sleep with me since we started this bet and half the weeks' already gone._ The spiky haired boy thought bitterly. As he walked toward the blond boy. "Naruto!" He yelled out catching up to him as he turned a corner.

Sai was headed to Naruto's classroom to attempt a lunch with devious dessert. As he walked down the hall towards said blonde he saw both Naruto and Sasuke turn the corner. "Naruto…" he grinned walking towards the two boys.

Surprised to hear Sasuke's voice from behind and then Sai's ahead of him Naruto paled. "Eh! You're both here?" He wondered out loud. "Well good I suppose…" he muttered. "I need to talk to you. Both of you." He had heading outside and towards the dojo that would be empty at this time of day.

Sasuke being captain of the kendo club had a key to the dojo so naturally it was as easily accessed to him as just about any other room or building on the school grounds.

_No wonder Sasuke's worried about his reputation._ Naruto thought, knowing why. But that pride seemed at one point and even now with this bet more important than the blonde himself. Naruto walked in ahead of the two competing boys and stopped with his back to them. "Look you two need to sort this shit out!" He said turning around to glare at them both. "I value you both and dearly but I'm not some prize! Nor am I going to put up with getting jumped everywhere anytime simply because it's convenient! I will not allow this anymore! If you want a date or sex it's going to wait until all this," he said flailing his arms, "is done and settled!"

"Wait a minute, Naruto are you honestly saying you're cutting us off?" Sasuke asked making sure he understood the point being made.

"B-but Naruto!" Sai began. "He's not even approaching you here if he cared he'd take you whenever and wherever." Sai argued.

"Enough!" Naruto stomped before the two boys could argue their points again. "You're both cut off until this bet… and finals are over!" He exclaimed whispering the last part as he left the dojo for home, by himself to get a head start on some proper studying.


	18. Double Teamed

Sasuke was left with Sai at the dojo as the last class ended both stunned and worried about Naruto's words. This was one of the very few times the spiky haired boy would skip after school practice. So he headed home along with Sai, the two quit and trying to think over the blondes words. Until this bet was over neither boys were going to get anything from Naruto. So long as they argued and fought over him they were both cut off. Though the thought of Sai not getting any was bliss it was a double edged sword, Sasuke wouldn't get any either, that is what bothered him the walk home.

Sai could care less about Sasuke in general since the egoist still refused to come out of the closet. They walked in silence, musing over their individual thoughts about the situation they were in. "You know I wouldn't even be considered competition if you'd just come out." Sai said sullenly to Sasuke as they continued walking. "Not that I'm giving up its just pathetic really." Sai said with his hands in his pockets.

"Pathetic? Who the hell are you calling pathetic?" He yelled in response to Sai's words. "I'm not the pathetic asshole trying to take someone else's boyfriend." Sasuke complained as bystanders walked by whispering and causing the spiky haired boy to quiet down to prevent any serious commotion.

"Yes, you're pathetic. You're more concerned about what others think with their narrow minds then how Naruto feels." Sai responded. "In plain you don't deserve him."

Sasuke couldn't find the words to argue. He knew that what he said was true but did Sai deserve him anymore than he did? _Getting that idiot to be open about how different he was to others after it had taken as long as it did to make the friends he had._ "Can you honestly say you aren't causing him pain too?" Sasuke muttered bitterly. "Coming out has cost most of his friends trust and respect."

"We're both hurting him in different way. And it's only getting worse by fighting over him." Sai stated as the tension lessened a tiny bit. "But he said if all this bickering were behind us we would be getting in his good graces." Sai said with open suggestions at the ready. "And I doubt he could resist us both at the same time." He continued implying.

"You suggesting I share him and we take him together?" Sasuke asked with a scowl and raised eyebrow. "Not gonna happen he's mine you're going to back off."

"I'm afraid that's not an option." Sai said with a sarcastic smile. "We'll hat to work together if either of us are to get to him. We get along or we get nothing." He said bluntly.

Sasuke didn't like how true Sai's words were nor did he want to share but perhaps a temporary truce would help… for now. "Fine what did you have in mind?" He asked hoping he'd get the better deal at the end of this.

It was getting late and they were at the apartment quietly entering to see Naruto already passed out at the table with his homework out. Sasuke and Sai exchanged glances and put the blond in the bed. "After exams." Sasuke said shutting the bedroom door.

The rest of the week and exams passed by without sex and plenty of studying. As agreed so not to further piss off the blonde neither Sai nor Sasuke made any sexual advances, rather the three boys made genuine efforts to study. Or rather help Naruto study.

The bell of the last class on the last day of exams rang for the semester and everyone especially Naruto was excited for them to be over. Sai was still at his end of the school being in a different class from Naruto and Sasuke, while the spiky haired boy was practicing in the dojo.

Naruto headed to the dojo to see Sasuke and celebrate the end of exams until next semester, when Sai decided to show up out of nowhere and accompany him. Little did the idiot blond know his threat of celibacy was over and a truce began as he opened the door to the empty dojo. "Practicing alone again?" He asked with a grin before Sai shut the door and held his hands tightly behind his back as Sasuke grabbed and tied his legs.

"Now that exams are over Naruto, we have some catching up to do." Sasuke grinned.

The two dark haired boys started pulling Naruto's clothes down without removing the bindings. "You know Sasuke… Naruto's conditions were no sex until we stopped fighting." Sai teased. "And since we've learned a little team work I think we have indeed met his requirements."

Sasuke and Sai were grinning at each other and discussing what to do first. Naruto paled as he watched the two conversed. He started to inch worm his way to the door before his pants slid all the way to his ankles slowing his escape as his more private areas were revealed.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sasuke asked as Sai held Naruto from behind, leaning the blonds back to his chest. Sasuke examined the revealed treasures that had been kept from him. Sasuke knelt before Naruto looking him deviously in the eye as he slid a finger down the blondes' chest. "I am sorry about all the fighting lately but surely this celibacy threat is taking a fair back fired toll on you as well." He said his hand going lower.

Sai wrapped his arms around Naruto. His hand caressing and pinching his nipples as he licked and nibbled his earlobe and neck.

"S-Sai!" Naruto gasped before feeling a hand tightly grasp his cock. "Sasuke!" He moaned loudly.

The two dark haired boys continued to harshly tease without allowing any real release on Naruto's part, driving him to a begging point. It was only with a dazed and pained look from the blond that he was untied however he wouldn't be let off the hook so easily. Sai had moved to sit in front of Naruto now with Sasuke watching. The upperclassmen leaned down and began stroking and licking the blonde as he had before.

It didn't take much for Naruto to curse, swear, and cum. The two boys smirked as he panted, exhausted already from teasing and a devious mouth aroused his cock. "So Naruto will you return the favor or is Sasuke's cock the only one you'll suck?" Sai asked with a teasing grin as the spiky haired boy smirked awaiting the answer.

Naruto didn't want to admit it, between not wanting to start a fight and hurt either of them as well as it being way too embarrassing to say. The color of his face was evidence enough to answer for him. He suddenly felt a gentle yet cruel hand put his head in the direction of his beloved. Lips pressed together, softly then fiery.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered as the blond panted and slowly leaned down to rest his head against Sasuke's thigh.

The blond fully succumbed to the buildup of pleasure as he began to stroke his lovers' member. As he did he felt the loving and teasing gaze on him as he always felt whenever he sucked Sasuke.

Before he could finish however Sasuke pulled him back up for a kiss. The spiky haired deviant then spun him around and gently pushed him on to all fours. "Naruto are you ready?" He asked breathing heavily unable to hold back any longer.

Looking back with longing in his eyes all he could answer with was, "Sasuke…"

Hearing his name being said so gently, broke any and all restrained. The spiky haired boy slid in hard and fast.

Feeling left out Sai interrupted the pace the two boys had started. Sasuke sat back still inside Naruto as the blond straddled his lap with his back still to him. As they boys moved Sai had positioned himself in front of Naruto so they faced each other as he rode Sasuke.

Sasuke watched deviously and pleasurably as his lover rode him and Sai reached to stroke not only Naruto but himself as well. "See? We can all get along just fine." He said rubbing his and Naruto's cocks together as Sasuke penetrated deeply inside the blonde.

"Sasuke! Sai!" Naruto moaned unable to handle so much at once. He came all over Sai and doing so he clenched tightly around Sasuke causing a chain reaction of orgasmic flow.


	19. Not So Bad Maybe It Is

The next morning Naruto awoke in his bed stuck between two dark haired boys. Unable to remember what had happened after passing out and how he had managed to get home the blonde tried to move and realized between his captive state and the massive amount of pain he was in from small struggles to get freed, he wouldn't be getting far until the other two awoke. However the current situation didn't bother him considering it meant Sai and Sasuke weren't fighting or making life a living hell.

When the other boys finally woke up they each greeted Naruto but not each other.

Far too sore to move too much on his own both boys accompanied him to school. Naruto between the boys, limping and complaining about how Sai and Sasuke had overdone it without saying what "it" was they over did.

But as the two dark haired boys' began apologizing, Naruto was bumped into by a male student and fell down hard. As the anonymous male student walked away with a disgusted smug smirk on his face he turned his head and spit at Naruto and then almost proudly calling him a fag.

Sai, having already been very open and past hazing for his sexuality ignored the comment and turned to Naruto offering a hand.

Sasuke on the other hand was trying and failing to keep his cool. "A fag? That's the best you have?" He yelled punching the assailant. "Bullying for any reason is not allowed but this," he said directing his attention to Naruto "is personal." He yelled as the boy got up to fight back, drawing in his surrounding students' attention.

"What's it matter to you, Prez? He's a fag! He shouldn't be here!" The guy exclaimed. "What are you in love with this homo?" He asked slightly taking Sasuke aback.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto to see how he was and saw that Sai was holding him which further infuriated him. With all the anger building up he landed a knockout blow to the show him and everyone else just who he started a fight with.

A few of the guys friends helped him up as his senses came back and he realized he needed to apologize to Sasuke before it was too late.

However the honor student had already moved his attention back to Naruto and Sai. "I told you not to touch other people's stuff." Sasuke said glaring at the upperclassmen. Grabbing for Naruto and pulling him away from Sai, Sasuke passionately started to kiss the blonde in front of the audience he had stirred. "If anyone else thinks to slander, harm or steal Naruto, they will answer to me!" He exclaimed as the student body stood speechless and rumor less as the school bell chimed. With Naruto speechless and reddened Sasuke held his hand dragging him to class.


	20. The End Extra

Things had started to get back to normal, or as normal as they could considering the most sought after boy turned out to be gay for Naruto. Most of their friends joked about how Sasuke being gay meant more girls for them. Sai was pushed back a bit because of Sasuke's out ward thrust from the closet, but he wasn't giving up simply because Sasuke was out.

In fact it became a constant battle around Naruto about who he liked more. Or rather whose cock he loved more considering he had blacked out before Sai could get a turn. This challenge had caused Naruto to stay the night at Sakura's.

Sakura who was still sore, like many of the girls about Sasuke being gay wanted revenge on the blond and forced him to wear one of her school uniforms and kicked him out of her house. Called Sasuke to come pick up his "girlfriend" and felt better when she saw how pale he was standing outside in a girl's uniform.

Sai, who was still living with Naruto and Sasuke, naturally went with the spiky haired boy to go retrieve Naruto.

Needless to say when they found Naruto banging and begging to be let back into Sakura's house to get his clothes he was dragged home in the girls uniform with a short skirt and frilly panties was fought and fucked over and over all night.

The end…


End file.
